utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
K-ta
|imagegroup = |officialillustrator = Keisi (軽視) |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = K太 |officialromajiname = Kta |officialnameinfo = |aka = ケイタ (Keita, former alias) Keita Tanaka (real name)K-ta's Facebook |birthday = 11|birthmonth = 11|birthyear = 1987|birthref = K-ta's user page |status = Inactive |years = 2008-present |NNDuserpage = 3913550 |mylist1 = 10172999 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = 10789277 |mylist2info = originals |mylist3 = 3637337 |mylist3info = as Keita |nicommu1 = co30327 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Shouta |otheractivity = }} K-ta (K太) is an with a nasal and slightly thin voice which can handle higher notes well. However he can also sing low notes. His voice is rather soft and he tends to cover ballads, acoustic or soft songs. His voice is warm and pleasant to listen to. K-ta first started in November 2007 under the alias Keita (ケイタ). Back then he also used to refer to himself as a "street musician of the street" (街のStreet Musician) in his song titles. His first cover was of "Ikitoshi Ikeru Mono he" . At first he used to cover Moriyama Naotarou songs, but quickly progressed into J-Pop, anime and lastly VOCALOID songs. At that time he also changed his handle to K-ta. It's said that at earlier times he couldn't record at home and thus had to go to the Karaoke box to do so, till he finally got himself some equipment eventually in 2008.K-ta's Nico Nico Pedia entry He noted that the sound quality suddenly rose when he got his new mic, and I/F, as seen in his "Yuuyake Sora" . K-ta also can accompany himself on the acoustic guitar and has himself composed several original works. He also often sings while playing guitar during his s. He started holding namahousous around July 2009. K-ta has collaborated with a lot of other utaite and is also part of a fair number of collaboration units and groups. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on October 15, 2009) # (Released on November 14, 2010) }} List of Covered Songs (Moriyama Naotarou song) (2007.11.05) # "Itoshi Kimi he" (To my Beloved You) (Moriyama Naotarou song) (2007.11.06) # "Tegami" (Letter) (Moriyama Naotarou song) (2007.11.09) # "Forget-me-not" (Ozaki Yutaka song) (2007.11.11) # "you" (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni OST) (2007.11.23) # "Koi ni Ochite - Fall In Love -" -Tokunaga ver.- (2007.11.23) # "Tabidatsu Hi" (The Day We Start the Journey) (JULEPS song) (2008.02.01) # "Itoshi no Ellie" (Southern All Stars song) -RnB style arrange- (2008.02.15) # "We Are!" -Karaoke ver.- (2008.02.15) # "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" (Although My Song Has no Form) (2008.06.14) # "Okuru Uta" (Original) -Sing & Play ver.- (2008.09.09) # "Namae no Nai Hoshi" (A Nameless Star) (Original) -Sing & Play ver.- (2008.09.25) # "Yuuyake Sora" (Sunset Sky) -Better quality reupload- (2008.12.28) # "Daijobu" (It's Okay) (2009.02.10) # "lost my music" (2009.02.12) # "Ashiato" (Footprints) (Original with THE☆Sabaku) -Sing & Play ver.- (2009.02.12) # "Toeto" (2009.02.19) # "Asayake, Kimi no Uta" (Morning Glow, Your Song) (2009.02.22) # "ggrks" feat. K-ta, Kein and AT (rap) (2009.03.15) # "Ashiato" (Footprints) (Original with THE☆Sabaku) (2009.03.30) (Deleted) # "Aitsu koso ga Tennis no Oujisama" (2009.04.07) # "Taniyaki Rice" (Prince of Tennis musical song) -Imitation- (2009.04.08) # "Yuuki vs Ninjin" (Prince of Tennis musical song) -Imitation- (2009.04.13) # "Little Traveler" (2009.04.14) # "letter song" (2009.04.19) # "Tsunagaru Uta" (2009.04.21) # "Souaiseiriron" (Theory of Mutual Love) (2009.04.24) # "Kasoukyoku" (Cremation Song) feat. K-ta and Shouta (2009.04.30) # "Yuuyake Sora" (Sunset Sky) (2009.05.01) # "not blue." feat. K-ta and Chaco (2009.05.13) # "Nee." (Hey.) feat. K-ta and Shouta (2009.05.13) # "Nee." (Hey.) (2009.05.30) # "Roshin Yuukai -meltdown-" (Nuclear Fusion) (2009.05.31) # "Tenshi kara no Tegami (Love Letter)" (Love Letter form an Angel) (2009.06.01) # "Renkyori En'ai" (Love Distance Long Affairs) feat. K-ta and Yoru (2009.06.03) # "magnet" feat. K-ta and Takanashi (2009.06.14) # "Coffee to Kangaegoto" (Coffe and Thinking) (Original with THE☆Sabaku) (2009.06.23) (Deleted) # "Bijo to Yajuu" (Beauty and the Beast) (Original with THE☆Sabaku) (2009.06.23) (Deleted) # "Sennen no Dokusouka" (Thousand Year Solo) (2009.07.01) # "Boku wa Mabuta ni Naritai" feat. K-ta and Shouta (2009.07.06) # "RAINBOW GIRL" (2009.07.10) # "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" (Although My Song Has no Form) -Piano arrange- (2009.07.14) # "Teiouka Hotel Ouenka" (2009.08.14) # "Otome Gokoro" (A Maiden's Heart) (2009.08.29) # "Iroha Uta" feat. K-ta and Jegyll (2009.09.01) # "Happy Birthday to You" (2009.09.01) # "Just Be Friends" feat. K-ta and koma’n (2009.10.01) # "Koe wo Kikasete" (Let me Hear Your Voice) (2009.10.10) # "Itsumo Yori Nakimushi na Sora" (The Sky Who Is Being A Bigger Crybaby than Usual) (2009.11.02) # "Kurumi☆Ponchio" (2010.01.02) # "Kimi ni Ai ni Ikimashou" feat. K-ta and Wataame (2010.01.05) # "Shineba Ii no ni" (I Wish They'd Just Die) (2010.01.08) # "1925" (2010.01.15) # "Shizuku" (Droplets) (2010.02.01) # "Yuki no Nagori wo" feat. K-ta and Wotamin (2010.03.18) # "Itsumo Yori Nakimushi na Sora" (The Sky Who Is Being A Bigger Crybaby Than Usual) feat. 4c0, Chaco, Chia, H+ero, K-ta, MISAKI, noeru, RoLL, shu, una, Wendy, ZERO, AtarimeP, Inakamono, Kamonemiru, Soraru, Halfmoon, Petenshi, Kurenai, Mocona, Yossy, Yori, Radhice, Riseha, Wotamin, Otane and Saiya (2010.03.23) (Not in Mylist) # "yukimine" (Snow Peak) -Piano & Strings ver.- feat. K-ta and Rumdarjun (2010.03.31) # "Yurayura" (Swinging) (Original with THE☆Sabaku) feat. K-ta and Satofis (2010.04.03) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2010.06.05) # "navy&ivory/Yubiwa" -Karaoke ver.- (2010.07.01) # "Hello/How Are You" (2010.07.21) # "Hanoi no Ossan no Uta" -Kansai dialect ver.- (2010.10.05) # "Goroon Goroon ~ Funkorogashi ~" (Goroon Goroon ~ Dung Beetle ~) feat. K-ta and Madoka (2010.11.07) # "Smiling" -✽ Xmas edition ✽- (collab) (2010.12.24) # "Sayonara Melt" (Good-bye Melt) (2011.04.29) # "Hoshikuzu no Machi" (Stardust Street) -Acapella ver.- (2011.05.29) # "girlfriend" (2011.06.11) # "Eien" (Eternity) (2011.09.28) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) feat. K-ta and Keisen (2011.10.22) # "Wagamama" (Egoism) (2012.05.10) # "Guriguri Megane to Gekkouchuu" (2012.05.26) # "Hajimete no Chuu" (The First Kiss) -RnB mix with extra- feat. K-ta and Shinshakaijin (2012.09.28) # "Bokura no Let it Be" (Our Let it Be) (2012.10.05) # "Natsu no Owari no Harmony" (The Harmony of Summer's End) -Sing & Play ver.- feat. K-ta and Utaiya (Motohiro Hata song) (2013.02.21) # "Tremolo Furu Yoru" -Sing & Play ver.- (2014.01.08) # "Onaji Hanashi" (Same Story) -Sing & Play ver.- feat. K-ta and his sister (2014.07.25) }} Discography Gallery |K-ta irl twitter.png|K-ta in real life as seen on his Twitter |K-ta irl.png|K-ta in real life as seen on his Facebook }} Trivia * He says he lives in Nara prefecture, but also stated that he lives in Osaka. * He got married on June 15, 2014. External Links * Twitter * Facebook Category:Inactive Singers